Organization Infinite: The New Era
by kori anders
Summary: A new Organization has risen up and Tifa has been missing for one year. Does this Organization have a tie with her disappearance? CloTi, Post AC and DOC. Please No Flames, thanks! Sequel coming soon: Organization Infinite: Inferi Rebellion
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Organization Infinite

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII! Square Enix owns them... although I do wish I do...

Please Enjoy...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Who am I? …Why do I serve somebody? …Why do I wear this black cloak? …Why does this person with a chocobo-like hair with his green-blue eyes appear in my head? …Why does it seem like I don't belong here? …is my only purpose is to be a Nobody?' _A hooded girl sat at the edge of her bunk bed, pieces of her long black side bangs fell on the side of her face, and her chocolate brown eyes were dull as she stared into space. She stood up from her place and walked over to the mirror, her reflection shows a broken and hopeless girl waiting for something that will never happen. She took off her hood revealing her long curly/straight locks that fell up to her hips, and took off her leather cloak to show her black turtleneck long sleeves and her black flare pants she has been wearing inside that black cloak.

"Number 49… you have an important meeting with Number 1…" A feminine voice sounded through the door.

"… Yeah" Number 49 replied as she wore her black cloak and put on her hood that usually goes up to her eyes. Of course it should go up to her eyes because in the organization's rule nobody should show their identity or physical features to one another, the only thing to be shown is half the face where the eyes can't be seen. She walked away from the mirror and out the door towards the office of Number 1.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tifa… where are you?" Cloud asked himself as he opened a heart-shaped locket for the hundredth time.

"She's not coming back, Cloud. We're not even sure she's dead or alive." Barret said as he walked up to Cloud. "Hey why don't you go outside and take a breather."

Cloud nodded and walked out the doorway as he placed the locket back into his pocket. A hooded figure accidentally ran into him but didn't apologize, the figure pause for a moment as the hood accidentally slipped off the person's head; the figure quickly faced a wall so no one would see his or her identity. Long curly/straight long black locks were released from the hood, noting Cloud it was a young female, but the girl quickly tuck her hair into the hood and arrange the hood until it reached half of her face. The girl quickly turn around and looked at Cloud, her frown deepened and tilted her head a bit. Before the girl sped off, her cell rang a strange tune.

"… hello?" said the girl as she clicked her tongue is disgust.

"… well I would have been there 10 minutes early if you haven't called…" the girl growled.

"Shut up Jake or Number 21, whatever name you want to be call! JUST STOP CALLING ME!" with that statement the girl closed her cell and dash off to her destination.

Cloud, on the other hand, had weird gut feeling just by looking at the girl this created his frowned to deepen more.

"Yo, Spike get your ass up here! Vincent has found information of that new Organization we heard about and this is linked to Tifa's disappearance!" Barret's voice rang through the whole bar. Cloud's ear's perked up on Tifa's name and headed inside the bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please press that purple button below and review!!


	2. Chapter 2: The 26th CO

Disclaimers: I do not own Cloud or Tifa… but I do own Organization Infinite!!!

Thank You for those who Review

On With the Show!

* * *

Number 49 rushed inside the garage where her friend, wearing the same hood, stood in the middle with a shiny motorcycle behind him. 

"Okay Jake what the hell was the rush for anyway?" Number 49 said as she panted. She looked at the bike behind Jake and gasp at the features of the cycle.

"Woah… isn't that the C/O's bike? Every C/O's gets one of them… oh yea you're a C/O… I forgot. Aren't they looking for 26th C/O?" Number 49 said as she peered down at the bike.

"Not anymore… they found the last C/O." Jake said as he walked behind Number 49.

"Aww… that must be a lucky bastard!" Number 49 said as she pouted.

"Actually that would be the luckiest bitch!" Jake said with a smirk, "I've recommended you as the last C/O"

With that statement Number 49's mouth went agape

"You're joking! … I… I can't believe it! Are you sure?" Number 49 said.

"Look do you want the position or not? Because I can recommend someone else if you don't like. You see this cycle this will just go to that person you know!" Jake said as he taunted Number 49.

"Thank You Jake!" Number 49 said as she blushed madly.

* * *

"Uh… I'm not use to this Barret… why don't you tell them what I told you… I don't really like talking in front of people." Vincent said as he gave a shove. 

Barret gave him a funny look at Vincent

"The hell?" Barret said.

"What information did you guys find?" Cloud said rushing in the living room.

"The new organization… is called Organization Infinite… it has a certain tie with Tifa's disappearance last year. Some how Shelke was able to clarify the surveillance camera footage in the bar. It seems like Tifa knew this was going to happen. Anyway the Organization Infinite's basic uniform is a black cloak with a hood that covers half the face. This Organization originated from Organization XIII… do you remember that organization Cloud?" Vincent said as he started to sweat in front of Yuffie and Shelke who are sitting in front of him sending glares at each other. "Um…"

"Yah… I remember that Organization… I remember seeing a member of Organization Infinite rushing to some place she bumped into me today." Cloud stated remembering the incident that occurred earlier.

"The Organization needs the 26 C/O to risen up the new general of the Organizations… the 26 C/Os fill up the 26 point star… which the general will be given power to rule the Organization… but the problem is that I heard from Red XIII that they already found the 26 C/O of the Shera platoon." Vincent said.

"Wait how does Nanaki know this?" Cloud asked.

"Nanaki told me… that Organization Infinite headquarters are located around Cosmo Canyon. He was able sneak inside today to get some information of the Organization." Vincent said, "and the new General is threatening to destroy the planet."

* * *

I'm so sorry about the late update... and the short chapters. Because I'm getting ready for my graduation I haven't had the time to put time in this fic... but PLEASE SUPPORT THIS STORY AND REVIEW... PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES 


	3. Chapter 3: Knowing AVALANCHE

Disclaimers: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, if I do Tifa and Cloud would have been married ever since LOL

Author's Note: Thank you for those who review, it really helped me. But please if you are going to review please don't over do it or say it in a harsh way. It's okay if you want to pin point something just please don't review if you have nothing nice to say.

On with Organization Infinite: The New Era

* * *

Number 49 walked in the conference room where the other C/Os waited. Looking over to a C/O who was waving at her with a wide grin hinted Number 49 it was Jake.

"Yo! Aren't you going to sit down or what?" Jake's voice boomed out.

Number 49 smirked and walked over to a vacant seat next to Jake.

"What do you think?" Number 49 said sarcastically, "So why are we here anyway?"

"Well, the 26 point star is filled, since they have found you, the 26th C/O" Jake stated as he sipped his glass of water, "The new General will have a discussion with us, C/Os."

As if on cue, a woman about the age of 31, stood in front of them. The woman's eyes glowed an eerie red, and tubes running down the back of her armor that connects to her hands. Number 49 stared at the eyes for a few minutes, this created her to shiver noting the fact she was getting creep out by this said person.

"Who's that?" Number 49 whispered

"I think that's our new general." Jake replied as he too quivered a bit.

Next to the woman… the old General stood next her.

"This is Shimira Hashimoto… she will be your new general." The old man said weakly. This created Number 49 to shiver, she knew the old general wasn't this weak. Her eyes diverted to the new general whose aura glowed a deep red while the old man's aura gave a sickening color.

"Hey Jake did you see the Koshimoro's aura? It's turning black." Number 49 stated quietly.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I don't see any aura. Hey are you feeling okay?" Jake asked as he placed the back of his hand at Number 49's forehead.

"No…" Number 49 replied.

Looking at Hashimoto, the new general smirked at her as she caught her gazed. Number 49 swiftly turn around to take off the tension although she could still feel Hashimoto still looking at her. Looking back at Hashimoto, their eyes locked again, but then the tension ended when Koshimoro collapsed on the ground.

"Sir… sir? You okay?" some of the members asked.

"Well let's get on to business shall we?" Hashimoto stated like nothing has happen.

She flashed a picture on the blank wall in front of them. It had 6 people and 1 animal of some sort in the picture.

"These people are the AVALANCHE organization… they'll do anything to get rid of our organization." Hashimoto stated.

Hashimoto grabbed a pointer and point it to the animal.

"This creature here… is name Nanaki or Red XIII," she moved the pointer to the next person, "and this here the only female of the group… Yuffie Kisaragi the princess of Wutai." With that Hashimoto gave a small chuckle. Pointing to a brown skin man "this here is Barret Wallace and has an adopted daughter… Marlene." Staring at the picture again… she pointed to two people "the one who looks like a vampire is Vincent Valentine… former turk, and the old man next to him is Cid Highwind a pilot." Moving the pointer to a familiar face to Number 49 "and this is Cloud Strife."

Pain shot up to Number 49's head as the spiky blond swordsman's name was mention.

"Yo! You okay?" Jake asked with a concern look planted on his face.

"Yah… I just need to get a drink of water." Number 49 said as she stood up and walk out the door. Before heading out she told Hashimoto "I just need a drink of water."

Going to a deserted corridor where one of the water fountains is located. Hearing a sniffing sound from behind her, she continued to walk towards another dark and empty hallway the sniffing sound was still following her, with that she stepped into an abandon room. The sniffing sound became more louder as the thing making the sound stood in front of the door, with that she swiftly swung the door and tackled the thing. Hearing a whimpered of a creature, she looked downward to see a red beast-like creature underneath her.

"… Hey! Aren't you part of AVALANCHE? Nanaki, Right?" Number 49 asked.

The creature nodded, still shock on what happen. With that Number 49 shot an orb towards Nanaki which engulfed him.

"Let me out of this thing!" The creature said.

But Number 49 ignored his complaints and dragged the orb that contains Nanaki to a table that has a hole and then placed the huge orb in the hole of the table.

"You're taken under custody." Number 49 stated.

"Wow… I'm surprise you taken down an AVALANCHE member who has been actually spying in our complex." A feminine voice sounded behind her.

Turning around she saw Hashimoto standing before her… both eyes locked once more.

"General… I'm just doing my job."

"What's your number?" The general asked.

"49… ma'am."

"Meet me tomorrow at the empty corridor tomorrow at 10 o'clock sharp!" With that statement the general walked out of the prison room and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Nanaki?" Reeve asked as he walked into the bar where the rest of AVALANCHE is at.

"No." the six members replied in unison.

"He said he would return to the WRO facilities an hour ago after he finish checking the surroundings of the headquarter of Organization Infinite. But he hasn't return."

Cloud's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Cloud asked as he flipped his cellphone open.

"_Put your phone on speaker."_ A feminine voice sounded on the other end of the cellphone.

Cloud obediently followed.

"Shelke, the recorder." Cloud ordered, then Shelke took out her tape recorder to record the conversation.

"_I have one of your teammates captive here. I can not let Nanaki out of here or else he may spill out a lot of information about our Organization. So please do not go after him or all of you will pay the price, and have a good day." _After the statement the other end of the phone hung up.

None of the AVALANCHE members were able to say anything about the phone call or object on the statement of the caller.

* * *

Sorry I need to cut that short… but yes there is a reason why I cut it short. So please don't pout. I'm so sorry if I had you people waiting for this Chapter to come out but my two weeks had been too busy. And I'm sorry about the OOC in the last chapter. And I forgot to mention on the MIKA KATSUNOMA: PRELUDE story that I really don't like Aerith that much… so if you guys are Aerith lovers I'm sooooo sorry that I disappoint you guys. But maybe I'll make a Zacrith story to make it up to you guys . Oh yes please do review.


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush

**Ka: **Okay I got bored since we don't have internet connection, since we just moved to a new house. But anyway let's just get on with the story, before my inner demon shows up again.

* * *

Number 49 circled the tube that held the red tamed beast, her eyes gave a little glint of red under the hood giving Nanaki a shiver.

"Oy!" Jake said snapping Number 49's focus onto him.

"What!?!" Number 49 said angrily as her eyes underneath the hood gave an eerie red glow.

"Nothing…" Jake said as he gave a sheepish smile, "I just notice you're getting moodier by the second or it's just me…"

"Whatever…" Number 49 said as her eyes turned back onto Nanaki who stayed quiet.

"What do you and Hashimoto do during your 'special meetings' just curious because after those meetings you get mad easily and your usually out of character… you know what I mean." Jake said.

"It's confidential… do you mind and keep your nose out of my business." Number 49 snapped back.

- - - -

"Barret… you and Yuffie take the east gate… Cid and Cait Sith take the west entrance… Vincent and Shelke take the South gate… and I'll take the North gate. Keep in touch using the cp." Cloud ordered as everyone rushed to their destination.

- - - -

"Well, well, well… it seems like AVALANCHE is coming for a visit…hmpf…they don't even know we have a surveillance cameras and sensors around the area…" Hashimoto said.

"Do we attack ma'am?" one of the subordinates asked.

"No let them come in…let's see what they're made of…NUMBER 49 TAKE THE NORTH GATE…the 25 of you…distribute yourselves equally to each of the 3 gates except north until you clear all 3 gates…UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES MA'AM!" all generals saluted and hurriedly rush towards their assigned destination.

"Ma'am…why only me at the north gate?" Number 49 asked.

"I just want to see your potential…you might be able to take him down…" Hashimoto stated.

Number 49 gave a brief nod before rushing towards the north gate.

- - - - -

The blonde ex-soldier readied his ultima sword as a hooded figure walked towards him.

"What is it that you want with the Organization?" a familiar feminine voice asked.

Cloud hesitated for a moment, '_the voice is kind of familiar…why is it that the leader of the organization sent her only?'_

"Well?" Number 49 asked as her eyes started glow red underneath her hood, as she started to grip the handle of her sword.

"…"

With that she thrust her sword towards him…both slashed away at each other trying to block the other's attack. Unexpectedly Number 49 gave a low sweep kicked knocking Cloud off his feet, landing hard on the ground he gave a grunt in pain. The young female general pointed her sword at him ready to kill him if he made any stupid move.

"Don't kill him yet 49 we might need him for some information." Hashimoto's voice came from behind.

The young general gave a small unsatisfied grunt before she activated the 'jail' orb.

A blue orb quickly surrounded Cloud in a few seconds, but none the less he was able to take off the young general's hood before the orb completely surrounds him. He gave a satisfied smirk, to know who the mysterious general was. The young general gave a small squeak of panic, he noted in it was the same general who accidentally bumped into him in the first place because of the long haired that fell up to her mid torso. The general swiftly turned around glaring.

Cloud's eye widen at the sight of the madden general.

"No…"

* * *

I'll end it right there…seriously I've been more focus on making 'Oyama Ore' where this story got its idea. And I just made 'Skye' for fun…I'd never expected that many were awaiting its next chapter…I'm so sorry about the inconvenience…


	5. Chapter 5: Tifa?

**Ka: **Yes like I've said…there are no internet connection right now…so I've finished another chapter here…and to say that a huge amount of new chapters are filling in. To keep you guys satisfied. Here we go again!

* * *

The young C/O turned around, eyes glowed red due to anger.

"No…" Only escaped the blond warrior's mouth.

"Now…now Number 49…show some manners to our guest…it's bad to glare." Hashimoto said.

Eyes returned to normal, revealing brown orbs. The bangs feel to the side, layered hair up to her mid-torso.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO TIFA!?!" Cloud screamed.

"Huh…ahaha…I'm sorry but I don't know who Tifa is…" Hashimoto stated with a smirk.

"Don't lie to me! She's already standing right in front of us!" Cloud cried.

"Oh you mean Number 49?"

"No HER NAME IS TIFA!"

Tifa stood between the two…somewhat debating over a girl name Tifa…

'_Tifa?' _Her head quake again in pain, she grabbed her head to ease it but it caused more pain.

"Tifa…are you alright?" Cloud asked his childhood friend, as he kneeled on the floor of the blue orb…trying to get a bit close to the C/O.

The brunette grabbed her sword and points it at his face.

"My name is not Tifa! I am a C/O of Organization Infinite, serving our general…I'm only known as Number 49!" She said loudly.

His eyes showed worried, he wanted to save Tifa from Hashimoto, help regain her memories, and emotions. He remembered what he told Marlene two years ago.

"_In the past you guys looked after me…you, Denzel, and Tifa…you were there whenever I needed you…well now…it's my turn._

Hashimoto gave a smirk.

"Number 49…you had a big day…I suggest you take your rest." Hashimoto said.

Tifa nodded as her sword disappeared, and walked over to the other C/Os who were gazing at her appearance.

"Whoa! Dude! We get to see Number 49's true look! Oh man Number 49 you look fine!" one of the C/O said.

Tifa gazed at the said C/O and gave a small smile before walking off to the C/O's dorm.

"Well Strife! You heard the girl…she's not Tifa!" Hashimoto said with a smug look on her face.

Cloud bowed his down in disbelief; he needed to find a way out.

'_It's my turn…to set things right…Tifa needs me…'_

"Well…cat got your tongue? Hmpf! Numbers 25, 109, and 836 take him to the captive room and reunite him with his friends." Hashimoto ordered and gave a wave to him as she walked through the clear door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The young C/O sat on the edge of her bed staring at the map of Nibelheim where the next mission is going to take place.

'_Tifa…? Nibelheim? AVALANCHE…Cloud Strife? Disappearance?'_

These words kept repeating in her head.

'_Wait why am I thinking about disappearance? There's no connection whatsoever and also Nibelheim…right?'_

The 26th C/O let her body collapse on the bed thoughts still lingering about who is Tifa.

"Am I a clone of some sort?" She asked herself.

The lights turned off by itself signifying all Organization members that they must be asleep or inside their dorms at this hour. With that the girl drifted to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cloud are you sure? If it was Tifa she wouldn't be that harsh since you two known each other for almost the rest of your life." Nanaki stated, his head rested on top of his paws.

"Maybe…THEY MADE A CLONE OUT OF HER!" Yuffie said her face twisted in agony.

Barret slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Cloud…Tifa couldn't stay mad at you for a day except for the time of the geostigma incident. But I think that Organization uses a machine that takes memories away from their comrades because first of all they were kidnapped by the Organization and second their memories of the past would interfere if ever they meet a family member, friends, or just going to a place they have been before." Vincent stated his claws moved lazily on the blue orbs floor trying to see if it could be scraped easily with it.

The lights went off. Yuffie gave a little yelp of surprise.

"Hey who turned the f'cking lights off?" Cid yelled.

"Easy guys…every 11:30 they turned the lights off notifying the members to be in their dorm and get their sleep." Nanaki simply stated his eyes looking at Cloud's mako blue eyes that glowed.

"Damn Cloud! Your eyes could be handy…ahaha it can be a flashlight of some sort!" Yuffie stated giggling.

"Shut up…" Was the only reply they heard.

"Uhm…you guys we're going to be watched everyday by two organization members but they take turns doing so. Night guys." Nanaki stated as he drifted off to sleep.

"Lets all get some sleep." Cloud said as he sat down on the blue orb and slept.

The others gave their goodnights and did the same.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The AVALANCHE members woke up after hearing voices from outside the door. The sliding door automatically. A guy walked in followed by a hooded figure.

"Come on Number 49…I didn't get to see your appearance, and besides you're now able to take off your hood…so why cover your face."

"For the last time JAKE I'M NOT TAKING THE HOOD OFF!" The hooded figure said.

With that Jake interlock Tifa into a headlock where he took off the hood. A few gasp coming from the AVALANCHE members mouth.

"THERE! HAPPY NOW YOU SAW IT!" Tifa screamed outrage before she swivel around to face the group.

"AND BEFORE YOU SAY THAT GIRLS NAME! I'M NOT TIFA! UNDERSTAND!" Tifa screamed, the rest of AVALANCHE taken back by their missing comrade's attitude.

"Aww…you look so cute when you're angry." Jake said in a babyish voice.

"Shut the fuck up Jake…we have worked to do…get your ass up to the General's office now!" Tifa said. "And you six! KEEP QUIET as I work! Got it!?!"

The six nodded noticing the brown orbs were already turning hot red.

* * *

Okay I need to end that there…I don't know what to write after this part…I'm having writers block…although I know how to write the ending of this story…it's annoying that you know what would happen in the end but then not know how to write the climax. Anyway please review…

**A/N: If ever you want a sequel to Skye please vote on my poll in my profile**

_**(I need to make up my mind. ASAP!)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Truth, Consequence, Freedom

**Ka: **I'm back…I'm still suffering from writer's hiatus. Anyway on with the show.

* * *

She sat there with her head placed on her hands waiting for Jake's return to change shift with her. The tension was thick between her and AVALANCHE, an awkward silence filled the room for about two hours where the only thing all could hear was the ticking of the clock. A sigh of irritation escaped her lips. The girl sat up suddenly, eyes red, angry as she slammed her hands on the metal desk. Papers flew everywhere she couldn't take it sitting here doing nothing but guarding the group who thinks she is their lost comrade.

Jake walked in a frown evident on his face.

"Number 49…we need to talk."

Her eyebrow perked up, her eyes still a bit red.

"I found…lots of information about you." He stated, Tifa's ears perked up at what he said.

"What and where did you find this information?" The girl asked her eyes giving Jake her full attention.

"I overheard Hashimoto talking to her personal assistant, and I snuck in the Kioku Shitsu the one that is banned for all members except the general and her trusted allies."

Tifa gave him a questioning look.

"Tifa."

Tifa flinched at the name, shooting a glare at Jake.

"Tifa…you're really the missing comrade of Avalanche. That's your real name. You were kidnapped by this group. Tifa they're going to experiment on you tomorrow! Tifa you need to escape with Avalanche while you can!" Jake said his hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her.

"Jake! Why would she do that?" Tifa asked angrily.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE MESS! TAKING THE FACT THAT YOUR EYES GLOW RED…IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE BEING EXPERIMENTED TO BE A NOBODY LIKE THE GENERAL! YOUR ATTITUDE IS COLD LIKE THE HER, AND YOU'RE NOT FRIENDLY LIKE THE TIFA I MET BEFORE!" Jake screamed.

"If I was part of Avalanche…how come I don't remember them!?!" Tifa snapped back.

"You want to know how we're able to recruit many people to the organization?" He asked calmly.

Her eyes narrowed towards Jake and nodded.

"The way of the Organization. The present general will order the 26 C/Os to kidnap the city's people who have the potential that he/she's looking for. Once we turned them in, the general does something to erase their memories. The general has a power of some sort that does it." Jake replied.

"How do you know this?" Tifa asked, as her hands balled up.

A moment of awkward silence filled the air.

"Because…I was one of the C/Os chosen to kidnap you, and I saw the process how they were able to take the memories from you and the others. But at that time I didn't knew you were part of Avalanche." Jake hung his head, memories passing through his head.

"_Cloud? Did you forget something?" The female asked her back facing them._

"_No Ma'am." Jake replied._

_The brunette swung around to face the person._

"_How?" Tifa asked her eyes glaring at the hooded person._

_Jake took out a slim metal that popped out small rods on each side._

"_Master key." A smug look appeared on his face._

_The bartender gave a grimace as she placed on her black gloves on, knowing that Jake was up to no good._

"_Hmpf."_

_The two swung their fist trying to immobilize one another, each use their limbs as a shield to block out the force of a punch or a kick. Blood ran down her limbs as she crashed onto the glass table that shattered into pieces which glittered with the crimson liquid. She pushed herself up and swung her legs towards the organization member who block it with ease. She had a great blood loss as she crashed onto other bar furnitures, she left a trail of blood as she hid underneath the bar counter._

"_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You can't possibly think you can defeat an organization member like me?" Jake said, a hint of pity evident in his voice knowing that this was just his job to take out this person._

_The bar maiden crawled from underneath hands over her stomach, she glowered at him. Before she could stand up again a red orb engulf her, the smell of sleeping gas pour in causing her to sleep._

"_Sorry. It's my job, no hard feelings." Jake said as he disappear with the red orb that took hostage of Tifa._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Well Jake you've done good." A masculine voice sounded from the end of the room._

"_Thank you General, it's a pleasure to work for you." Jake stated, a bit guilty of what he done to the poor bloody bartender._

_A blue wave came towards the General's hand; the blue wave contains some images of the brunette's memories._

_Tifa look up at the General a confuse look on her face._

"_You are to call me General and obey me at all times until a new general steps in, and you will be Number 49 from now on."_

_A nod of the head was the reply he got._

"_Now that's a good girl." _

_With that the General left while Jake took the newly recruit to the dorm._

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" Tifa screams, her eyes widening in anger while her hands trash around in the air.

"Don't listen to Jake deary, all he says…is a lie." A cold voice came from the door behind them.

"Hashimoto! Stop tainting her mind!" Jake said through gritted teeth.

"I'm just telling her the truth, my dear boy." Hashimoto said with a smirk on her face as she gently place her pale hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"NO! I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH TIFA! YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME! SHE'S JUST USING YOU AS AN EXPERIMENT, A PUPPET OR SOMETHING! Everything she tells you are LIES!" Jake yelled.

Hashimoto gave a smile before whispering something in Tifa's ears who nodded. The girl pulled out one of her gunblade and points it towards him.

"She able to pull out any weapon of any sort, Jake." Hashimoto stated as she look at the brand new gunblade.

Tifa's eyes glowed red as Hashimoto disappeared, which seems like she possessed the young girl's body. With that he pressed the red button, where all the hostage Avalanche members were free of their blue cell.

"Get out of here now! You don't know what group you're messing with! And please find a way to save Tifa!" Jake hollered as the members ran out of the room.

"Well Jake you disappoint me. How could you let them escape?" Tifa said with a smug look on her face as she pointed her gunblade lazily at him.

"Tifa! GET CONTROL! HASHIMOTO'S TAKEN YOUR BODY!" Jake cried trying to get through Hashimoto's control of Tifa.

"But I am Number 49 what are you talking about?" The girl said walking towards the raven haired boy.

A grimace fell on the boy's face as he took his fighter stance.

"Hmpf! Pathetic!" The girl said as she swung her sword lazily in the air like she was dancing.

Jake swiftly back-flipped avoiding the incoming blade.

_Click, Click, Click._

Blade swiftly turned into a gun where it started firing uncontrollably around the place. He tried to do a series of flips and dodges but in the end he ended up getting shot around his ribcage.

"Oh Jake, you're all shot up." Tifa snorted as she watched him get up.

She swiftly kicked his legs off the ground causing him to crash on the glass office table, she walked slowly towards him, her gun gave a clicking sound as it transformed back to a blade.

"What are we going to do to you?" Hashimoto's voice came through Tifa's mouth, as she eyed the blade in her hand.

"Oh I know!"

A smirk came across her face as she striked the blade through his chest.

"Kill you." With that statement Hashimoto appeared next to Tifa, as Tifa's expression change to shock.

"Jake!!!" The brunette ran towards the bloody body.

"Why did you kill him!?!" Tifa screamed.

"Me? I didn't kill him. You did! Look at your bloody hands." Hashimoto said calmly, a sly smile evident on her face.

Tifa obediently look at her hands which were caked with dry blood. Tears swelled up her eyes, she held on Jake's lifeless body as she gave a cry of anguish.

"Oh dear. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have gained the knowledge of knowing the emotion of sadness, which I won't tolerate!" Hashimoto said as she threw a red orb towards Tifa.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tifa screamed.

"Oh no dear, we aren't finished with you experimentation yet." Hashimoto said.

With that last statement the brunette fell asleep as the orb was filled with sleeping gas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shelke you're lucky you weren't kidnapped." Yuffie stated.

"I've placed hidden cameras around the organization's quarters." Shelke stated as she stared at each computer monitor that shows an area of the quarters.

"I felt bad for Jake, Tifa, and the rest of the organization's members; they were all victims of kidnapping." Yuffie said.

"Jake died." Shelke stated as she eyed a particular monitor that showed a room filled with blood.

"How?" Vincent asked, his face hidden underneath his red collar.

"Hashimoto. She possessed Tifa's body, and killed him. I'm thinking the logic behind possessing Tifa's body was to see if Tifa's abilities improved. Killing Jake is putting Tifa into a trauma, now she's inside the experiment tubes filled with a substance called Inferi liquid." Shelke replied her eyes now glued to another monitor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was floating, her eyes shut tight as the liquid substance swirled around her. She has been inside the experimental tube for about two weeks.

_Click. Click. Click._

Her eyes relaxed with ease, sensing a non-organization member walking down the hall. She's been waiting for him. The door slide open as the said person wore an organization's cloak.

"Cloud Strife. I've been waiting for you." Tifa's voice boomed out from the speaker, her mouth still shut.

Cloud removed his hood, his eyes widen from shock.

"Cloud. My body has updated, more updated than the regular General. I can read your mind, and have a non-verbal conversation with you. I haven't shown Hashimoto my sophisticated updates, and I will never show it." Tifa's voice boomed out once again, her eyes slowly opening revealing crimson colored orbs, the corner of her mouth twitch upward.

Before Cloud open his mouth, she cut in again.

"You're planning to take me out? Once you get rid of this liquid substance, I'll be vulnerable and weak to do anything but transport us back to where you came from. You must show me where you parked Fenrir and where do you stay so I can transport us immediately." She stated.

Cloud nodded, and showed her the things she needed through his mind.

"Hide now! Hashimoto is coming." Tifa's voice boomed out once again.

He dash behind one of the computer, in one minute the door opens.

"My dear Number 49, did you get enough sleep?" Hashimoto asked, her mouth twitched into an awkward smile.

Tifa's eyes opened, she glowered at the general. She swam up to the surface of the liquid substance where the microphone is located.

"What do you want?" Tifa asked.

"I'm just checking up on you."

"Well there's nothing that's happening to me! So there are no upgrades going on." Tifa states her eyes glaring at Hashimoto.

"Hmpf. You'll be staying in that tank for another two weeks before I do another test on you." With that Hashimoto left.

The girl rushed underneath the liquid substance.

"Cloud pressed the drain button, and when the tube opens catch me cause I'm going to transport us to the Fenrir where I'll do another transportation to Edge."

Cloud immediately pressed the button and dash behind the tube where the door slowly opens, Tifa fell into his arms. In a matter of seconds they disappeared and stood next to the Fenrir where he took hold of it as she started transporting them right in front of the Seventh Heaven bar where all of Avalanche stood. Tifa gave a weak smile.

A wave of blue surrounded Tifa, making her float.

"Cloud you need to wash those clothes immediately, the liquid on Tifa is dangerous. Only an Organization member like her can survive those kinds of experiment. Yuffie use the gloves to rid her uniform and place it in the washing machine right away, and give her a bath." Reeve stated as he placed the floating Tifa inside the bathroom where Yuffie was located.

The surrounding around Tifa turned pitch black as she collapse onto the bathtub.

* * *

This story is really killing me so badly…it has three awaiting sequels, and I get writer's hiatus in the middle of the first story…anyway I hope I can squeezed this in, because collage is about to start next month for me. Anyway please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Kokoro's Beat

**Ka: **Next Chapter…this first installment is near its end…I think, I just hope no plot-bunny attacks while I'm doing this story. (should have been posted up at May 27)

* * *

Heavy eyelids force themselves open, she could feel her body entrapped in blankets, her left hand over her pillow while the other rested around her waist, she tried moving her feet but it wouldn't budge since it was mingled in between the blanket and the comforter which twisted around her foot. She gave a small smile as she felt her foot went transparent and easily went through the tangled blanket and comforter. She stared at the mirror across from her just to see that what reflected in the mirror was just a floating comforter, the door opened revealing a Chocobo-like hair.

Cloud froze on the spot as he eyed the floating comforter.

"Sorry, I was testing my new abilities." Tifa said as she appeared out of thin air.

Cloud shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Tifa stated a frown evident on her face.

"Are you a clone or the real thing?" Cloud asked.

Hence a questioning look came from the brunette.

"After we left, an hour later the tank filled itself up with the Inferi liquid and a body that looks like you appeared in the tank." Cloud stated.

The girl gave an awkward smile.

"I'm the real Number 49. What you see in the experiment tank is merely a clone that acts like me but will not absorb the effects of the Inferi liquid." Tifa stated as she hung her head down.

"You mean you can clone yourself?"

"Yes."

"What's a matter?"

"I feel like a freak." Tifa replied, her head buried in her hands.

"No you're not. You're just special that's all." Cloud stated as he started rubbing his back in embarrassment.

A sigh escape her lips.

"I'm going to destroy the Organization and bring down Hashimoto." Tifa stated as she balled up her fist.

"We'll help you."

"Help?"

"You mean you don't know what it means?"

The girl shook her head in reply, as Cloud's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"Help is like…doing things with each other to accomplish something; it's more about generosity and teamwork all together." Cloud stated.

The girl gave a small pleasant smile.

"Tifa?" Two small voices were heard behind the door, two heads peering at the side of the door.

"I didn't know you have kids." Tifa stated, her eyes glancing towards the children.

"We adopted them, Marlene is the adopted daughter of Barret but she stays here while her dad's away. Denzel is our adopted son, he had geostigma before and had no where to go or live that's why we adopted him." Cloud replied as he signaled the two to come in.

"Cloud does she remembers us?" Denzel asked as he stared at Tifa's crimson colored eyes.

Cloud shook his head.

"Do you think she will? Is she still part of the Organization?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know if she will. Uhm…Tifa are you still part of the Organization?" Cloud asked.

"Yes I am, but I won't cause any havoc here. Remember I'm planning a downfall for the organization." Tifa stated.

Cloud nodded.

"You two look like you want to sit beside me but you're a bit hesitant. I don't bite." Tifa said as she pat a spot on the bed.

"How do you know?" Denzel asked as he started fiddling with his fingers.

"I can read your minds." Tifa stated in a monotone voice.

The two gave a smile and flung themselves over Tifa. Tifa's eyes widen with the contact of two bodies hugging her, while Cloud stifle a laugh.

"Tifa we missed you! Even if you don't remember us! We'll help you regain your memories, you can count on us!" The children cried.

"Uhm did I do something wrong?" Tifa asked.

Cloud shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Yes you have! You have been gone for two years!" Marlene cried.

A small smile appeared on Tifa's face as she rubbed the two children's back, she felt a new sensation of warmness in her body.

"Hey you two go downstairs and eat breakfast; I'll help Tifa fix her bed." Cloud said taking the children out of Tifa's arms.

A smile came upon the Tifa's face as the children dashed towards the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HOW COME THE INFERI LIQUID ISN'T WORKING!?!" Hashimoto screamed as she eyed the clone inside the tank.

"Beats me." The clone replied, a sly smile planted on her face.

"This experiment is a…failure." Hashimoto stated as her eyes glowed red.

"Just give up Hashimoto, just be contented with the powers you have…you're already the most powerful general in the organization and in the history of generals we had." The clone lectured.

"I WANT MORE!" Hashimoto screeched as she slammed her hand on the tank causing a fracture on the glass.

"Hmpf. You're like a child whose ice cream got stolen away, pathetic." The clone cracked up.

"NUMBER 49 SHUT UP!"

"Why should I?" The clone smiled as she glanced at the crack of glass.

Hashimoto glared as she started punching the crack until a huge hole was formed, the Inferi liquid flowing out of it.

"The Inferi is found to be the most dangerous and unstable chemical, and yet no side effects are happening." With that the general swiftly turn around and left the room, while the clone sat at the side of the empty tank weakened by the liquid.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What does Hashimoto want really?" Cloud asked his eyes fixed on one of Shelke's computer screens.

"She isn't contented with her power, she wants more and she wants all the people of Gaia to be converted to an organization's member, which they should serve her. Just like…"

"A FREAKING DAMN QUEEN!" Yuffie scream cutting off Tifa's reason.

Tifa nodded as she stared at the screen that showed the clone inside the tank and glanced at another screen with Hashimoto inside the conference room with the rest of the…now 24 remaining C/Os.

"Tifa how come Hashimoto's power hasn't weakened? When there is one C/O dead?" Yuffie asked as she started fiddling her headband.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, it's simple. Hashimoto became the new general after Tifa became the 26th C/O, causing to complete the 26 pointed star which makes up the symbol of Organization Infinite. Once the symbol completes itself it gives the new general its permanent power. Causing the previous general to give his or her life aura to the new. So meaning to say even if some of the C/Os are dead, she still owes the power. Tifa Lockhart didn't your old general finished the 26 pointed star?" Shelke replied as she asked Tifa.

"No, he was just picked when 13 C/Os were chosen, so he never obtain any power from the previous general before him or from the symbol itself, meaning to say if he keeps recruiting new C/Os his would have a huge amount of power but if one of the C/O dies or has been banned from the organization he will lose some of his power, that's why if someone will take place as the new general he or she must wait until the current general recruit all 26 C/Os so he or she wouldn't loose power. The symbol is like a puzzle Yuffie. All C/Os are tainted with the symbol." Tifa stated her eyes still glued at the monitor screens.

"Oooh? Let me see!" Yuffie bounced up and down her seat, wanting to see the symbol of Organization Infinite.

The brunette gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Her right hand shot up in the air and made a circular movement in the air until a neon blue circle appeared, then the Infinity symbol showed up in the middle of the circle. Like a flower, 26 triangles surrounded the circle making it look like a star; her 26 swords surrounded her, as it swayed back and forth. The symbol above her glowed neon blue and created a copy of itself below Tifa, it looked like a portal as a neon blue wave surrounded her.

"This is the symbol of Organization Infinite." Tifa said as she pointed an index finger at the blue symbol above her which rotated counterclockwise while the one below turned clockwise.

"Question, I notice that all members in your organization have crimson color eye colors, when we know that some of the members don't have crimson color ones since we have seen some of them 6 years ago." Vincent asked as his glance turned towards Tifa.

"Like SOLDIER and Deepground soldiers, they are all enhanced by mako creating their bright blue colored eyes or sometimes green. Well we too are enhanced by Mako." Tifa stated her eyes locking with Cloud's blue ones.

"But yours are red." Cloud stated.

"Yes but it's not your regular blue-ish green Mako for us." Tifa said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Mako we use is fuel up with human blood, giving its redish color."

"Human blood."

"It's really our enemies' blood, those who stand in their way or whoever the general wants to kill. History of our founder stated that he was chased into a cave that contains a pit full of Mako liquid which is found to be much stronger than the Mako you two have been exposed to." Tifa stated as she pointed at Cloud and to Shelke.

"Anyway, he was chased by some people who have the guts to kill him. Well as you guys know he fought back and was able to kill the group. Since he didn't want to bury them or make them disappear into the lifestream, he instead threw the bloody bodies down the pit. Which caused a violent reaction, the Mako turned a bit pink and then waves started forming in it. Before he ran out, a wave of pink Mako washed over him causing him to gain new abilities and his eyes started turning red, and as you can say 'then the rest became history'. New recruits are taken in huge groups to the cave to get their dose of that now Red Mako which we call 'Kokoro's beat'. There is no research for an antidote." Tifa said reminiscing her first week in the organization and taken into the same cave she just talked about.

"Uhm Tifa…I think your clone's dead." Reeve stated as he pointed at the monitor which showed the clone slumped against the tanks glass.

"Its fine…lets make Hashimoto think I'm dead. A clone would die while she's still inside the tank filled with the liquid, since she wasn't at all tainted with Kokoro's beat." Tifa stated.

"But for now let me think of a way to bring down Organization and Hashimoto." With that she left the living room towards the guest room.

Each of the Avalanche members nodded, each taking a seat on the couch.

* * *

**(A/N: **I think this is the longest chapter I've done, anyway June 9 I'm going to back to college this time as a second year which might cause a delay in the upcoming chapter, and the sequels. Anyway please review. I'm a bit currently pissed that there's a corrupt movie in my dissidia game, causing to turn off my psp and it's right before I battle the boss for Cecil. I'm thinking I should do a tutorial for the game. I'm having internet problems again.**)**


	8. Chapter 8: I guess this is goodbye? Not!

**Ka: **Okay something went wrong with my Globe broadband. It didn't let me in the internet, even if my computer told me it was already connected to it and the broadband showed that it was receiving signal. Stupid globe broadband. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

It's been a month; still Hashimoto believed that Tifa died after she left the clone inside the empty tank. Tifa on the other hand enjoyed the company of the Avalanche members, she would usually have quiet talks with Vincent and Shelke about their past lives and how they were manipulated, a small chat with Yuffie who would usually bugged the hell out of her about Cloud, Barret and Cid would act fatherly to her although have a bad influence of cussing in front of the children, and Cloud and the children acted like a family trying to piece back her memories.

Her bloodshot eyes looked around the room then she swiftly swiped her hands in the air where red transparent monitors popped up around her; 'Kokoro's beat' and the mixture of Inferi liquid in her body created this new ability.

"Wait until I bring you down." Tifa said quietly as she gazed intently at each monitor.

She swiped her hands over the monitors which disappeared. She stood up from her bed and walked down the quiet hallway towards the front door of the house. Her hand rested on the knob as she looked back at the dark hallway.

"I'm sorry." With that she left the house, and placed her hood up to her eyes, her cloak flapped madly as the wind gushed against her.

She looked at her watch which read 3:28 A.M, knowing all members of Organization Infinite are still asleep she transported herself in her personal room in the headquarters of the organization. She looked around; everything was untouched due to dust particles coating her objects.

'_It's time to have some fun.' _A voice stated in her mind.

A smirk was planted on her face as she transported right next to Hashimoto's bed, where the general slept peacefully until her alarm clock started to buzz uncontrollable. The general looked up at her for awhile.

"Tifa!" Hashimoto screamed as she bolted upward from her bed, rubbing her eyes she looked back at the chair where she thought she have seen the 'dead' C/O.

Hashimoto seen Tifa appearing and disappearing from her sight the whole day, the general's face stricken with panic the whole day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cloud!"

Two pairs of hands kept yanking on his pajamas trying to wake up Cloud.

"What is it?"

"Tifa's gone!" Marlene cried.

"You sure? Maybe she took a walk." Cloud stated as he runs his hand through his flattened spiky hair.

"Uhm…the organization cloak, two gunblades, and half of her materias are missing. Does taking a walk has to involve those items?" Denzel asked.

"Remember when she takes a walk she doesn't brings those things, she just wear her black t-shirt and shorts." Marlene stated.

With that Cloud bolted up from his bed and dash towards Tifa's bedroom and opened her closet. No organization cloak was inside; he glanced around to look for the gunblades where she would usually propped them up the wall, she always loved those gunblades than the rest of her 26 weapons…but no gunblade was insight, even the materia box was open revealing the materia supply was low.

"Tifa please don't do anything to hurt yourself." Cloud said quietly as he fished out his cellphone out of his pocket.

He started texting, he didn't want to waste a huge amount of load for seven calls to each of his friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a unit formation in the field outside the organization's building where all 26 platoons were lined up neatly side by side; she noticed her platoon was being commanded by a first class officer while Jake's platoon was just a third class since she and Jake were known to be dead. She walked up to the remaining 24 C/Os, who noticed the C/O symbol on her cloak.

"Please order your platoon, and also mines and Jake to the Memory Room. Where you'll know your past, and please escape this organization. I don't want to fight you guys, Hashimoto needs to repay what she did to us…I want to bring down this organization. Please be out of this place in 2 hours with all your stuff." Tifa said in a low voice as each of the C/Os nodded their heads and gave a small good luck.

"Where are you all going?" Hashimoto voice boomed out from the speaker.

Everyone ignored the general as they walked through the glass door towards the Memory Room, like what Tifa instructed.

"Are you the reason why they left?" Hashimoto asked as she pointed at Tifa, not knowing it was her.

After everyone left the field, what was left was her, the general and her seven trusted allies who have more dose of Kokoro's beat than the regular organization's members. A smirk fell on Tifa's lips as she took off her hood, a few gasps were heard.

"Tifa! You're still alive?" Hashimoto asked, her eyes widening.

"It's shocking you're calling me Tifa now, when you usually call me Number 49…so is it true that I'm the missing comrade of Avalanche? Of course I am, why do you think I'm here?" Tifa asked as she unzipped her cloak.

"How?" One of Hashimoto's allies asked, eluding the other question.

"Inferi liquid." Tifa stated quietly.

A frown appeared on Hashimoto's face.

"It revives?" Hashimoto asked with amusement on her face.

"No. But if hurt it will heal your wounds and that liquid is very helpful. Too bad you disposed all of it, you never had any dosage of it, and I escaped before you thrashed the experiment lab. You just killed my clone." Tifa snorted as she readied her gunblades in her hands.

"Hmpf."

Hashimoto and her allies readied their weapons, each of them hopping off the stage and surrounded her.

"Eight against one…I don't think that's fair." A voice came from behind.

"Guys! Just turn back…they're have more dosage of Kokoro's beat…they're more stronger than regular organization members." Tifa screamed as she looked at the Avalanche team.

"No can do girl! We ain't letting Hashimoto and company fucking outnumber you!" Barret hollered.

A small smile appears on her face.

"Well I guess its one on one now." Tifa said, smirking at the general.

Avalanche and Hashimoto's allies rushed towards each other swinging their weapons recklessly at their enemies. Hashimoto flipped as Tifa thrust the gunblade forward; Tifa clenched her fist then a pillar of lava exploded behind the general, she swiftly twirled around as the lava started twirling around the general. Hashimoto smirked as she did a double flip in the air and landing a few feet away from the lava; her steel toed boots a bit scorched from trying to do another flipped away from it but ended up touching the red hot liquid.

Cloud bumped against the brunette's back, he gave an irritated growl. Ayane, Cloud's 'sparring' partner, laugh hysterical as she blocked Cloud's attacks with ease. Tifa placed both hands on either side of Cloud's shoulder and pushed herself upwards in the air and gracefully tumbled in the air towards Ayane, both blades gave a clang; Ayane gave her a smirk as she blocked the brunette's attack while Tifa snorted as her feet aimed for the allies' face. On the collision of her attack she catapulted towards Hashimoto both feet hit squarely on her chest, then the brunette gave a double flip and twirled madly around in the air as she gave her newest limit break a try where the bullets of her gunblade crazily shoots everywhere causing a distraction to her enemies, where she lands firmly on the ground and the Organization symbol shows on the ground then a flash of light appears beneath her enemies, and then the light explodes causing an instant KO.

Her friends gave her an approving nod as Tifa landed in the middle of their group, Tifa took out a remote control-like object from inside her cloak.

"I'm going to blow this place up." Tifa said quietly, "I hope this is the end…I'll transport us to safety, you need to huddle close to me now."

"How about your memories?" Vincent asked.

"I have no time for that, someday I'll find out my past. But now isn't the time for that." Tifa said, as she eyed Hashimoto struggling to stand up.

With that Tifa pressed the button on the control-like object, the sound of beeping was heard around the quiet building and then explosion was seen. Tifa closed her eyes, then a weird sensation was felt as they transported in a safe place away from the exploding building.

"What now?" Yuffie asked.

"We return back to our normal lives." Tifa replied, "But I'm going to live somewhere, I bought a house just for me. I want to get away from this place for a bit, don't worry about me okay. I'll try to visit or call."

"You sure about living by yourself? I can accompany you." Cloud offered.

The brunette shook her head and gave a grin for the first time.

"Well then…I guess this is goodbye."

* * *

**A/N: **Think they have a happy comfortable life after this? Guess again! _**Organization Infinite: Inferi Rebellion**_ is up next! Next chapter will hold an epilogue and a context from the sequel. Thanks again many for those who read…and I guess reviewed…and those who added this story to favorites or story alert!


	9. Epilogue & Prologue

**Ka: **Epilogue, Prologue of **Organization Infinite: Inferi Rebellion**.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Hands flung up from the debris of the once headquarters of the organization, the hand gripped on one of the chunks of the concrete rubble and pulled her body upward to the surface where the woman rested her body on top of the uneven surface of the wreckage. The woman's eyes looked around for a sign of her General and her allies; a tap on the back made her divert her attention to the person.

"Seen Hashimoto's body?"

The woman shook her head and looked at the far end of the debris where she saw her remaining allies pulled themselves out of the wreckage, two of her allies were holding their General. The general's limbs were missing due to being near the bomb explosion.

"Is…is she still alive?" The woman asked as she struggled to push herself up.

One of her allies placed a hand over Hashimoto's chest, then nodded at the woman.

"What do we do now Ayane?" one of her allies asked the woman.

"We first take Hashimoto to the Hospital until she's in condition to take revenged on Tifa, after she's out of the hospital we shall place her in a tank of Inferi liquid. And block your minds at all cost because we don't know if Tifa will enter our minds." Ayane said as she walked toward her allies.

"Hashimoto will be proud of us…come lets go."

* * *

**Prologue of ****OI: Inferi Rebellion****:**

Crimson eyes wander around watching the people lay on the sand of the beach near her house. Her eyes diverted towards a somewhat familiar figure that she couldn't place a finger on who is the person, and where did she met him. The man wore a red cloak that went up to his ankles, black cargo pants, a light black pauldron on his shoulders, and somehow looked to her the cloak covered a familiar uniform of ShinRa's…first class she presume, although there's no such thing as a ShinRa soldiers living in the world today…but only ex-soldiers count. He had fine Orange-Red hair with a matching Mako colored eyes, and a smug look on his face that read _up-to-no-good_.

The woman grunted in pain as she felt a stinging all over her body, she felt the symptom for over a week ever since she had defeated Hashimoto and her gang; she could tell her allies made it alive in the explosion although she couldn't enter their minds no matter how hard she tried.

Tifa walked out of her house in-taking the scent of Costa del Sol's tropical air, she didn't want to take out her cloak scared what she would see underneath it…the neon blue streaks around her body haunts her everyday, not knowing what the new symptom is.

Her pocket vibrated, where she fished her cp out; the screen read:

_Calling:_

_Reeve of WRO_

_Kalm_

"Reeve?"

"Ah Tifa I'm glad you answered the phone, I was beginning to think you wouldn't pick up. Anyway I need you to come over and meet me in the hospital in Edge." The voice said from the other end.

A frown came upon the woman's face.

"Why hospital? We can meet somewhere else." Tifa replied.

"Ah yes…but I must show you something and I would like to discuss something as well."

"Why not say it now since we are talking on the phone?"

"I think it would be best to speak in private and didn't I tell you I need to show you something?" Reeve said.

Tifa gave a sigh.

"When?"

"Tomorrow if you can." He said.

"Reeve I can't get to Edge by tomorrow…I'm living in…I just live far away from Edge. It'll take two days to get there so maybe on Wednesday we will meet. I text or call you if there is a delay or something."

"Alright."

With that she shut her phone closed and hurried to her room to pack.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I know the two are too short…and I wouldn't think prologue is really a prologue because it seems to be half the chapter of chapter one…and epilogue seems to take both occupation of epilogue and prologue. I'm a bit frustrated about the swine flu right now…our school has been canceled due to it…and we will have loads of make-up classes just for one effing day. I kind of hate the fact the Philippines kept letting foreigners in our country knowing that some foreigners might have the flu virus…and now look at us…almost everyone is in midst chaos and fright because of it. And as from last week we're near the top of the list of 'the country with a lot of people with swine flu' hmpf this is irritating…PI is still known to be the 'most corrupted country' now this…I really want to return to Japan. I'm sorry if I offended some people because of my reaction…I apologize one hundred times to those people. Well I must start on a it's sequel…I hope you guys still follow along c:


	10. Sequel Alert

My dear fellow readers…I am here to say…that Organization Infinite: Inferi Rebellion chapter one is now posted. Please go to my profile to get to the second installation. Thank you.


End file.
